1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for controlling one or more operating condition parameters of working parts of a combine harvester, in which the working parts comprise a threshing device or part, a separating part associated with the threshing device, at least one cleaning unit including cleaning parts and at least one tailings device in working connection between the at least one cleaning unit and the threshing device. The present invention also relates to a device performing this process for controlling the one or more operating condition parameters of the working parts of the combine harvester.
2. Related Art
A number of systems for detecting grain losses, which use the grain loss information for subsequently changing certain operation condition parameters of the working parts of a combine harvester, are known in the prior art. Thus EP 0 339 141, for example, discloses a system, in which the grain detection devices are arranged at different positions within the combine harvester for detection of different grain streams. Subsequently grain loss values, which act as indicators for changes of diverse operating parameters of the combine harvester for the operator of the combine harvester, are derived by computational algorithm from the obtained intormation. EP 0 728 409, among others, discloses a system for automatic control of a section within the combine harvester according to the detected grain losses in order to make the required changes of the operating condition parameters due to the detected grain losses independent of the knowledge and abilities of the operator. These types of processes, above all, have the disadvantage that the grain losses are detected after the crop has passed through the combine harvester, so that it reacts in a delayed or late fashion to the changing separating conditions.